


Better Things

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faleron and Kel discuss the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010. I believe it was Marilyn Monroe who said, "Good things fall apart so that better things can fall together."

“So is it true, what they say about you and the princess?”

His fingertips halted in their idle tracing on her flesh. “Depends on what they say.”

“I’m sorry,” Keladry said, chagrined. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay,” Faleron replied, but his profile was remote. “I know what they say.”

She laid her head against his bare chest, and was relieved when his arm squeezed her briefly against him.

“Kalasin is a beautiful woman,” he said, to her surprise, “and she’s also a beautiful person. But I knew she was destined for a foreign marriage. It was inevitable. So I loved her as I could, and I did it knowing that it would never last. Kally, though, never did anything halfway.”

“She fell in love with you.”

“Yes. I loved her, but she wanted more. I knew better than that. She left Tortall furious with me, and she hasn’t replied to any of my letters. Kally either gets it all, or no one gets anything.”

It was quiet in the bedroom. She kissed his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” she said, but a mean part of her was glad it didn’t. After all, she never would have found him, otherwise.

“It’s life, my love,” he said, and then smiled, turning his head to press warm lips against her brow. “And sometimes good things fall apart so that better things can fall together.”


End file.
